


Peacock Proposal

by GeekMom13



Series: Drarry-verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.





	Peacock Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

"Mister Malfoy. I feel like your damn birds are herding me!"

It had been about half an hour. The peacocks kept squawking and flapping and nipping at him.

Lucius watched as the boy who lived got increasingly upset by the muster surrounding him. He let a small smirk grace his lips, it had been a rather long process to get his prized birds to cooperate. Draco had  _insisted_  it not be fully spellwork. Merlin forbid they imperious the birds!

"That's probably because they are. You really should pay attention to what they're doing."

He put down the prophet and walked inside, leaving Harry on his own with the birds to join Narcissa on their balcony. They could see Draco pacing in front of the gazebo, waiting for Harry to join him.

"That is not how a Malfoy should act."

"Oh hush Lucius, only we're able to see it and I doubt when Harry sees it he will ever saying anything."

Lucius snorted, Harry would tell  _everyone_  everything by accident. It would take less than a week for the Prophet to have a whole story, pacing included.

"And if I remember correctly, you almost sweat through your robes when we were confirming our contract."

"Well, your dress was rather distracting."

She swatted his shoulder and watched as Harry was getting closer, still trying to yell at the peacocks.

"Draco, call off the bloody birds already! I'm here."

Draco laughed and blew his whistle twice. The peacocks trotted away and some started to fly up onto the railing of the gazebo. Before he knew it, the entire gazebo was surrounded with two levels of peacocks. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the seat in the middle of the gazebo before blowing the whistle in two sharp blasts.

The lone green peacock of the Malfoys strutted into the gazebo, ridiculous bow tie around its neck.

Draco was now obviously nervous.

"Harry," his voice cracked and a small blush tinted his pale cheeks.

Harry reached out and took Draco's hand. Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bringing the whistle to his mouth again, one short blast, one long and a final short.

Suddenly, the entire gazebo was enclosed, the peacock's fanned feathers blocking the outside world, letting a soft glow into the area.

Draco sank to one knee, reaching for the bowtie on the green peacock.

"Harry, it's been four years."

"I know."

"Shut up prat."

Harry snickered. Of course Draco would call him a prat while proposing.

"So, as you know, my family keeps peacocks-"

Harry snorted.

"And knowing this, I know that when a peacock wishes to court, they fan their feathers to attract their mate."

Harry was biting his lip trying to keep from smiling too wide.

"So I figured, why not make my intentions clear- I want to keep you around forever."

Harry was just smiling as Draco knelt in front of him, ring dangling from the bow tie in his hand, eyes closed and blushing. "Yes, of course."

Draco jumped up and kissed Harry, almost knocking him off the bench.

Once he backed off to slip the ring on his finger, Harry asked, "So you trained the peacocks just for this?"

Draco blushed bright red, "Father helped too."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the two normally composed Malfoy men trying to train the peacocks.


End file.
